Somebody Save Me
by QueenCate
Summary: [ONESHOT] James likes Lily. Lily can't stand James. Can one life shattering event change her opinion of him and open her eyes to what is right in front of her?


"Hey, Evans!"

Lily rolled her eyes and walked a little faster, ducking around a corner and through a door concealed by a tapestry in hopes of losing her perpetual shadow. Any boy with the smallest bit of common sense would have given up his pursuit of her after six fruitless years, but no one had ever accused James Potter of having common sense. So when he followed her through the door moments later, Lily was annoyed but not the least bit surprised.

"What do you want, Potter?" she asked irritably.

"Why, Lily, if I didn't know better, I'd think you weren't happy to see me!" James pretended to be shocked.

"Whatever gave you that idea? Was it me ignoring and avoiding you, or turning you down for five years?" Lily asked sardonically.

"Aw, Evans, why do you have to be like that? You know we're gonna get together eventually. Why fight the inevitable?" James winked and reached up to ruffle his wild, jet black hair but stopped his hand a few inches before it reached his hand because Lily said, "James, I swear to God, if you ruffle that hair I will hex you from here to kingdom come!"

"What's the matter, Lils? Afraid you like my messy hair?"

"You. Are. Insufferable!" Lily shrieked before storming out of the empty classroom.

James, of course, followed. He kept up a steady stream of what Lily supposed he thought was charming chatter all the way to the Great Hall, where dinner was just starting. When they walked through the heavy doors, seemingly together, Sirius Black, James's best friend/surrogate brother must have assumed that they were together, as in a couple, because he stood on his seat and yelled, "Hey, Prongs, you finally got her?" before singing the wedding march at the top of his lungs.

James furiously signaled for his friend to shut up by running his hand across his neck in slicing motion, but it was too late, as usual. Every person seated in the Great Hall, which was basically every person at Hogwarts, was staring at the newly arrived James and Lily. Lily felt her face flush bright red, but she refused to run and instead stalked down the table and took a seat next to her friend, Alice Prewett. Slowly, everyone turned their attention away from the blushing and furious red-head when it became obvious that Hogwarts' famous feuding Gryffindors were not, in fact, a couple. For once, Lily was glad that Alice's huge crush on Frank Longbottom kept her wrapped in conversation with him all throughout dinner, as it did whenever she managed to get a seat next to him. It saved Lily from having to explain the scene Potter and Black had caused minutes earlier, and therefore allowed her to think of anything but that intolerable git James Potter. But of course, Potter couldn't leave it like that. Oh, no, that would involve actually thinking before he acted, something Potter seemed to have a strong aversion to.

"Oy, Evans!" he called from several seats down.

Lily closed her eyes and took a deep breath before calling back, "Shove it, Potter. Just leave me alone."

"Lily, sweetie, I just don't understand you," James said sadly with a shake of his head. "Why do you insist on fighting this chemistry we have? You know you're attracted to me."

"If by attracted, you mean I feel pure, unadulterated hatred for you, then yes. I'm attracted to you."

"What's that?" James yelled, putting his hand to his ear as if he couldn't hear well. "Did you just say you're attracted to me?" he turned to Sirius and asked in that same loud voice, "Is that what she said, mate?" When Sirius nodded affirmation, James turned back to Lily and grinned broadly. "Well at least you can finally admit –" He stopped mid-sentence and his hands flew to his suddenly bald head. For a second he seemed to panic, at least Lily thought he did. She saw it flash through his eyes, but as she looked around, she began to wonder if she was the only one who had seen it for everyone else was looking at James in amusement as he began strutting up and down the table, modeling his new hairdo. Even the teachers couldn't hold back their laughter as Sirius placed a charm on himself that made his voice boom throughout the Hall and began to narrate James's impromptu fashion show. James, for his part, walked with an exaggerated hip shake and blew kisses across the Hall. Professor McGonagall was the first to stop laughing, for even she found it amusing, and hurried down to the Gryffindor table, yelling for James to get down. She led him towards the door and halted in front of a smirking Lily.

"You too, Miss Evans." McGonagall ordered.

"But, Professor," Lily began to protest.

"Don't try to say it wasn't you. You're the only one in the class who has mastered that jinx that well, besides Potter here. Come along now."

Lily grudgingly got up, shaking slightly, and followed McGonagall out the door and rolling her eyes at Potter, who insisted one blowing one last kiss at his audience before being dragged out by McGonagall. She had never been in trouble before and didn't know what to expect. Detention, probably. Before long they were outside McGonagall's office and she pointed them in. James led the way, settling himself in the chair farthest from the door.

"My favorite," he answered, catching Lily's quizzical look.

Lily rolled her eyes and took the other one. He would have a favorite. Lord knows he was in there often enough.

McGonagall sat opposite them and fixed them with a stern glare. "I know you two don't exactly get along, but that is no reason to make a scene, especially not during dinner. Or on top of it, in this case." Her mouth twitched upwards. "Therefore, you both have detention. Together. Tomorrow night. I'll send you the time and place in the morning."

Lily stared at her with a horrified expression. James, on the other hand, looked rather pleased. As they got to their feet, he winked at Lily. "See you tomorrow, Lilykins."

"Good luck getting your hair back, Potter," Lily answered, walking out of office.

-x-

The daily rush of owls swooping through the windows and around the Great Hall did nothing to stir Lily from her misery. If anything, it was heightened when a large tawny owl landed in front of her, a letter clamped in its mouth. Lily pulled it from the owl's beak and ripped it open, already knowing what it was: the details of her detention with James. She was to report to Professor McGonagall's office at 10 pm. Great, 10:00 was after curfew, which meant she would be all alone in the halls because there was no way she was going to walk with James, no matter how much the empty castles hallways frightened her. At the other end of the table, Potter caught her eye and waved his own letter with a grin. Lily groaned and crumpled up her letter. She had a really bad feeling about that night.

A shiver crept up her spine and she whirled around. Someone was watching her. She could feel it. Lily scanned the Hall, her eyes finally finding the person who was staring at her. It was a Slytherin with white-blonde hair in the year above hers and this wasn't the first time she had caught him staring at her. He caught her eye and held her gaze, refusing to look away. His eyes pierced into hers. Goose bumps spread across her arms and she looked away, engaging herself in a conversation with Alice and resisting the urge to look over and confirm what she already knew. He was still watching her.

-x-

Lily's footsteps echoed down the empty corridor. Her breath felt shaky as she glanced all around. She absolutely hated walking through the empty corridors at night. Whenever she had to patrol as part of her prefect duties, she always made Remus Lupin, the other Gryffindor prefect and the only one of James's friends that she could stand, walk with her. As she walked, Lily noticed her footsteps seemed odd. Much louder than usual. Almost as if there was a second person walking nearby. "James?" she called tentatively, hoping for the first time ever that Potter was following her. A dark figure appeared at the other end of the hallway, masked partially by the shadows that the candles threw. Lily knew it couldn't be James; the figure was too tall and had a bigger build.

Her heart began racing and Lily wheeled around before sprinting towards McGonagall's office. Once inside, she slammed the door shut and leaned against it, breathing heavily. McGonagall and Potter were staring at her curiously.

"I get scared in the hallways by myself," she explained meekly before taking her seat from the day before.

"Now that you're both here, I'll explain your detention to you. It's a rather odd one, as I'm sure Potter here can vouch for, seeing as he been to more than enough of them. Professor Dumbledore himself thought this up. He came to see me after you left yesterday. To complete your detention, you will have to work together to do a sort of scavenger hunt. You will each get a clue at each spot and you'll have to share your clues and figure them out together to finish. When you're done, you can go back to your common room. Here are your first clues."

Lily and James took their clues and left the office. Lily was fuming. "Why does the universe hate me?" she asked.

"Ah, c'mon, Lily. It won't be that bad. I promise I'll behave. I need my beauty sleep so the faster this is over, the better." He winked at her and ran his hand through his hair, which Madam Pomfrey had made grow back over night. "What's your clue say?"

Lily opened her envelope and read, "I'll show you mine if you'll show me yours." Her eyes widened as she realized what she had read and James sniggered.

"All you had to do was ask," he told her with a grin.

Lily crossed her arms across her chest. "That is it, Potter. There is no way I'm working with you. I'll figure this out on my own." With that, she turned on her heel and stormed off, creepy hallways and shadowy figures be damned.

-x-

Lily pressed her back against the wall and peered around the corner, making sure the hallway was empty before rounding it. She kept her back to the wall as she crept down the corridor, preferring not to leave it exposed to anyone or anything. Suddenly the hairs on her neck stood up and she detected a heavy breathing sound from the other side of the corner she had just gone around. Lily's breath caught in her chest and she began to walk faster, faster, breaking into a run. The breathing neared. It was right behind her. She felt a hand clamp onto her arm and she was spun around to face the creepy breather. Her eyes ran over his face and she gasped. It was that creepy Slytherin. "What…what do you want?" she asked, gasping as his grip on her tightened.

"I would have thought that was obvious," he murmured hoarsely. "You." His free hand traveled down her other arm and slowly pushed the sleeve of her robe off before tugging at the buttons on her blouse.

"Help," she whimpered. The top button came undone. "Help," she said again, louder this time.

"No one's around to hear you," the Slytherin whispered fiercely. "Besides, why fight this? I know you're attracted to me," he jeered.

His words were almost exactly like what James had said to her the night before at dinner, but when this Slytherin said them, they gave her chills. Wait. James! _He_ was around to hear her!

"Help! James!" she screamed. "Help me!"

But there was no answer. He couldn't hear her. He wasn't coming. But then, his voice floated down the corridor. "Lily?" A second later, the Slytherin's grip on her had loosened and he ran to the floor. Lily stumbled backwards and a set of strong arms caught her. James's worried face floated before her.

"Lily? Lily!" he said loudly. "Are you okay?"

Lily tried to answer but all that came out was a jumble of incoherent words and whimpers of fear.

"Lily, I'm taking you to the Hospital Wing," he told her gently.

Lily's eyes widened and she managed to force out one clear word. "No!"

"But, Lily…" James started, but she cut him off.

"No Hospital Wing. Too many questions. Take me to my bed," she ordered softly. Then she looked into his eyes and added, "Please."

With a nod, James swept her into his arms and just in time, too, for she fell limp seconds later. She had passed out. Casting one last look down the dark hallway for the guy, James set off for the Gryffindor tower, praying that she was okay.

-x-

James gently laid Lily in her bed and stepped back, studying her sleeping face. She looked so peaceful and exactly the opposite of how he knew she would look when she awoke and the night's events came back to her. It was his fault this had happened to her. If he hadn't teased her about her clue, they would have been together and that guy wouldn't have gotten to her. If he hadn't caused a scene at dinner the night before, she wouldn't have been in the halls at all. She would have been safe in her bed inside the Gryffindor tower. Pulling an empty chair over next to her bed, James settled in for the night. No way was he leaving her alone. Not when that guy was still out there. Maybe I should have gone after him, James thought. I should have Stunned him up or something. All he had seen was the green robes he wore. Figures he was a Slytherin. But who was he? That piece of information would be very important when they reported the incident to Dumbledore. James looked at Lily again and sighed. _If_ they reported it to Dumbledore, was more like it. Lily hadn't seemed all too keen on the idea. Granted, she had been rather distraught, but still. I guess I can understand why she would want to keep this private, James admitted to himself.

Lily moaned in her sleep and James was kneeling by her side in an instant. "James?" she asked groggily. "What –?"

"Shhh," he whispered. "Go back to sleep. I'll explain everything in the morning."

Lily nodded sleepily. She pulled her arms close and drifted back into unconsciousness. When she moved her arms, her robes shifted, revealing a row of five finger-shaped bruises. James set his jaw angrily. There was no question about it. That Slytherin would pay.

-x-

The next morning, Lily's eyes fluttered open. They darted around confusedly for a moment, as she couldn't remember actually getting into bed the night before, and finally settled on the sleeping figure in the chair next to her bed. It all came rushing back: the detention, the creepy Slytherin, the attack. Her eyes felt moist and she realized tears had welled there and were threatening to spill over. "James," she said softly, her voice still heavy with sleep.

James sat bolt upright, looking around wildly. "Lily? I fell asleep, dammit. Are you okay?" he asked, kneeling beside her.

"Yeah, fine. You stayed there all night?" she pointed to the chair.

"Of course," James said. "I couldn't leave you after that."

Lily felt a small smile forming on her lips. "Thank you."

James grinned back. "You're very welcome."

"Shall we go to breakfast?" Lily suggested, brushing her blankets aside.

"Are – are you sure?" James asked, watching her worriedly.

"James, I'm fine and before you ask, no, I don't want to tell Dumbledore." Lily grabbed a clean pair of clothes out of her trunk and disappeared into the bathroom to change. Just before the door shut, she called out, "Meet me downstairs in twenty minutes." James didn't move. He just stood there, staring at the bathroom door until Lily said, "Go, James. I'll see you in a few minutes."

Lily stood by the door, listening. When she finally heard the dormitory door open and shut, signaling James's exit, she slumped to the floor, sobbing. She didn't want him to see her break down like this. The fact that he had stayed with her the whole night had touched her so greatly that for the first time, she was reconsidering her dislike of him. In fact, she seemed to have grown rather fond of him in a few short hours. Knowing James as she did, Lily really shouldn't have been surprised when he opened the bathroom door a few minutes later and stuck his head in, hand clamped over his eyes. "Are you decent?"

Lily laughed through her still falling tears. "Yeah."

James knelt next to her, concern etched on his face. He reached over and wiped her tear-soaked cheeks. "I'm sorry I teased you and that I didn't get there sooner."

Lily smiled sadly and shook her head. "No, James, this isn't your fault. You saved me." She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. Laying her head on his shoulders seemed to trigger a fresh wave of tears and she buried her face in his shirt. "Oh, James. Why me? What did I do to him? Am I such a horrible person to deserve this?

James looked stunned. He lifted her head off his shoulder and looked deep into her striking emerald eyes, searching them with warm brown ones. "Lily, no. This isn't your fault either. It's that git Slytherin's fault. And I promise you. I will find him and he will pay for what he did to you."

Lily bit her lip and shook her head. "You can't tell anyone, James. No one can find out about this. I just…I couldn't deal with it. Promise me?"

James looked like he wanted to disagree but he nodded his promise and said, "C'mon, get dressed. If we take too much longer, breakfast will be over."

Lily smiled gratefully and climbed to her feet, looking at James expectantly. It took a few seconds, but he realized why. "Oh, right. I'll just be going. See you downstairs."

Lily shut the door behind him with a laugh and set about getting ready, feeling slightly better now that she had James. Only slightly better, but it was a start.

-x-

Ten minutes later, the two were outside the Great Hall. James shot Lily a teasing smile. "You know what people will say if we walk in together, don't you? Especially since your roommates probably saw me in your room this morning."

Lily smiled back and gently took his hand in her own. "Let them talk."

"Would this be a good time to ask you out? I know it's not quite up to my usual caliber, but you don't seem to like that method. So how about it?"

Lily hesitated. "I don't know, James. I don't think I'm in any condition to be dating right now." When James's face fell, she hurriedly continued, "But maybe a little later? I just need some time right now."

James nodded understandingly and tried to let go of her hand, but she held fast.

"You're not mad, are you?"

James shook his head emphatically. "Of course not! A little disappointed, but a maybe is loads better than the usual 'shove it, Potter.'"

Lily laughed. "I suppose so. Saving a girl can really change her opinion about you."

The doors to the Great Hall swung open then and out walked a gang of Slytherins. Lily and James stepped to the side to allow them to pass. At the head of the gang was a familiar boy with long white-blonde hair. He turned to leer at the two. Lily felt a shiver go running down her arms. It was him.

"Hey, Lucius! Why did you meet me in the library last night?" his friend asked.

The boy – Lucius – looked straight at Lily and replied, "I had thing to do."

James looked from Lily to Lucius Malfoy and felt a surge of rage as he realized what was going on. This was the guy, one who tried attacked her. With a primal yell, James leaped at Lucius, drawing his wand as he went. Lucius had been expecting an attack and had been fingering his wand in his pocket, but he hadn't counted James physically attacking him, so when James's fist connected with his nose, he screamed out of shock more than pain.

"How – dare – you!" James screamed, pounding his fist into any part of Malfoy he could reach. For a second Malfoy just lay there, surprised, but a particularly painful punch to his stomach seemed to jolt him back to reality and he began to fight back. Rather well, too. Soon James was almost as bloody as himself.

"What is going on here?" a shrill voice asked as its owner pushed through the crowd that had formed. She gasped when she saw the fight in the center of the mob and rushed forward, wand raised, to break it up. She waved to Hagrid and Professor Slughorn to help hold the boys back.

Hagrid grabbed James and pulled him up, turning away from Malfoy and muttering, "Are yeh insane, James? Malfoy's father will have yer head!"

James tried to pull out of Hagrid's grasp to no avail. Across the entrance hall, Malfoy was attempting just as unsuccessfully to break free of Slughorn. He gave up and as Slughorn dragged him past James on the way to Dumbledore's office, whispered, "Hey, Potter, why are you fighting for that slut of a Mudblood? She obviously doesn't think you're good enough for her, although I think you're just about the only one she's said no to."

James snarled and tried to leap at Malfoy, but Hagrid held tight and followed Slughorn and Malfoy.

-x-

An hour later, James sat on a cot in the Hospital Wing with an ice pack to his swollen lip as he waited for Madam Pomfrey to finishing tending to that crybaby Malfoy. The door opened a crack and a familiar face poked around it.

"Hey," Lily whispered.

James waved her over while checking to make sure Madam Pomfrey was still bandaging Malfoy. "Hey," he whispered back. "I'm sorry, Lils. I tried to stop myself. Okay, so maybe I didn't, but it wasn't my fault and –" He was cut off by Lily's lips pressing up against his. She pulled back and he stared at her with wide eyes. "What was that for?"

"I don't know why you're complaining," Lily said.

"Me neither," James admitted. "So what does this mean?"

"Honestly! You sound like a girl," she teased. "It means this is a good time to ask me out."

James's face broke out in a grin. "Lily Evans, would you like to go out with me?"

Lily grinned back and nodded emphatically. "Yes, I would."

James reached out and swept her into a hug, his ice pack and bloody nose forgotten. They both allowed themselves to get lost in each other until Madam Pomfrey's shrill voice yelled, "Out! Out! No visitors!"

Lily jumped up and ran from the Wing, but not before shooting James one last grin. Once Lily had gone, James turned to Malfoy and said, "Looks like I'm good enough for her after all. Wasn't it you she tried to run from? Guess you're the one who isn't good enough and I have to agree with her, you slimy git."

And thus the love that became part of the legend began and the enmity that lasted generations formed.


End file.
